


Janeway & Chakotay - photo manipulations (2) [images]

by Torri012



Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens Made Them Do It, Baby, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddles, Digital Art, Dirty Thoughts, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Hook-Up, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, Manip, Manipulation, Memes, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn, Prompt Art, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, Work In Progress, alternative universe, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: This is a Janeway & Chakotay art collection (no 2) - not a fanfiction. Manipulated J/C PHOTOS including MATURE & GRAPHIC CONTENT. 100+ faked J/C IMAGES.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976473
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection, XOs for the XOs





	1. Chapter 1

Before I dive into my second collection let me give you a few FAQ beforehand. Hopefully this will answer any questions you have :)   
If not - pop me a message down below and I'll come back to you.

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Who made this art?**

All art displayed in the following chapters is made by me, Torri012.

**What will I see here?**

You will see a collection of images that have been altered to display Janeway & Chakotay outside of the normal TV settings, hence why they're called photo manipulations. None of the images here are 'real', aka they're all FAKE.

**What if I don't want to see certain types of art?**

I will give each chapter a fitting title and a rating, so you can easily jump from chapter to chapter without you needing to see something you don't want to. The rating system will be the following:

[G] for general, harmless manipulations (like hugs and kisses, baby pics, wedding pics, etc)

[M] for more mature images that show some skin (like a shirtless Chakotay)

[NC17] for graphic, sexual content (like porn images)

**I like your art. Can I share it?**

Yes, feel free to share my art on other platforms if you wish. However, please check the platforms posting guidelines first before posting mature content. Please do NOT remove my name from the images an claim them to be yours - I'm not a fan of art theft. If possible, please credit me by either linking my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) account or this post here. 

**Can I include your art in my fanfiction?**

Yes, of course. If my art inspired you or you have a story that fits the art perfectly feel free to include it in your story. I would appreciate it though if you credited/linked me somewhere in your fic, so other people can check out my other arts too if they wish to. Please note that here on AO3 you will need to use the tag "NSFW Art" if you share pornographic images. If you want me to link your fanfiction in this collection, please leave your fanfic link in the comment section underneath the image you've used.

**Where can I follow you for updates?**

Beside bookmarking this collection you can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012) [DeviantArt ](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012)and [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/).   
If you want to see everything I have please check out my [linktree.](https://linktr.ee/torri012)

**Do you have other art collections?**

Yes, I do have more Janeway & Chakotay themed stuff. You can find them here:

\- [Art Collection Number 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397)  
\- [Art Collection Number 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081499)  
\- [animated 'Kissing + Tattoo touch' gif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877)  
\- [Voyager's Hot Firefighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792)  
\- [Voyager Memes / Funny Pics / etc](Voyager%20Memes%20/%20Funny%20Pics%20/%20etc)

**Manip REQUESTS:**

If you have an image that you think would be perfect for a J/C manipulation or are looking for something in particular (for your fanfiction, etc) feel free to get in touch with me. I can't make any promises (as this is only a hobby of mine) but I will look at your request and maybe give it a try. You can leave me your request (with *exact* details of what you're looking for; eg: image link) in the comment section below or message me directly on the following platforms: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012/) [DeviantArt,](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/). I will get back to you ASAP.

HAVE FUN <3


	2. [M] 2x Boxing Chakotay

_"The fight is won or lost far away from witnesses—behind the lines, in the gym and out there on the road, long before I dance under those lights."_

_—Muhammad Ali_

* * *

Requested by [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/pseuds/Jemabean)


	3. [NC17] medieval sex

Inspired by [True Meaning of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184920) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42)


	4. [G] enjoying the sunset

Download (1920x1280px / Desktop Wallpaper) full size [HERE](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-J-C-sunset-849211579)


	5. [G] 4x The Labyrinth

"The Labyrinth"  
Requested by [NorfolkButterfly8i8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorfolkButterfly8i8/pseuds/NorfolkButterfly8i8)


	6. [G] 4x The Philadelphia Story

"The Philadelphia Story"  
Requested by [TraceyLordHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceyLordHaven/pseuds/TraceyLordHaven)


	7. [M] Ferengi Chakotay

A manip-mishap and a sarcastic comment spiralled out of control and we ended up joking about a Ferengi-Chakotay... and once the thought was implanted in our heads we couldn't get rid of it until we visualized it. 

Yeah. Bad. I know.

* * *


	8. [G] Q's "mate with me" twisted

(The Q and the Grey)

JANEWAY   
If you think this puerile attempt at seduction is going to work, you're even more self-deluded than I thought.

Q  
Now I see. You think I'm interested in some tawdry one night stand. That's because I haven't told you why I'm here yet. Out of all the females of all the species in all the galaxies, I have chosen you to be the mother of my child.

JANEWAY  
Oh!

* * *

I twisted the episode a little. 


	9. [G] Ballerina Janeway (1)




	10. [G] 2x Sleepless in Seattle

"Sleepless in Seattle"  
Requested by Twitter user [MelM](https://twitter.com/MMellchen)


	11. [G] History AU: Train Station Kiss

Original image from the movie "Miss Potter"  
Made for my fanfiction [Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440637)


	12. [G] Three Wishes for Cinderella

"Three Wishes for Cinderella / 3 Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel"  
Requested by Twitter user [MelM](https://twitter.com/MMellchen)

This is a Czech/German classic Christmas movie. There is "sort-of" an English version on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiTh0dQjlCA) for those who are interested. It's a bit shorter and the translation doesn't do the original justice, but I guess it's better than nothing. It's one of my favourite movies ever and I watch it multiple times a year (even when it's not Christmas) <3


	13. [NC17] 2x Chakotay gets a blowjob

We were messing about a bit after I posted this so here is the unbetad result of what happened in our heads:

* * *

torri012 😎Today at 15:49  
_"Jesus Christ, Kathryn!", he looked at her puzzled and a little shocked. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be on the bridge!?"_  
_Kathryn finished pulling down his pants and took him into her mouth. After one good, long lick over his entire shaft she looked up and gave him a wicked lopsided smile. "I will be in a minute. I just forgot my commbadge."_  
_Her thin fingers started penetrating his semi-hard errection before her mouth sank down on him again. Chakotay groaned. He wasn't ready for this. The god damn woman had ripped him out of his sleep. He couldn't enjoy this... at least not yet._  
_"Kathryn" he croaked._  
_"Hmmm?", she hummed while her tounge slowly circled his tip and her fingers began to stroke him in a slow but even rhythm._  
_"You- ... You should be..."_  
_Chakotay moaned. God this was starting to feel good and if she continued the way she was going they would soon be doing more. A lot more._  
_"You- ... god... bridge..."_  
_His head started to roll back as Kathryns toung began the dance that drove him wild every single time. Her mouth knew exactly how to fuck him and before too long, Chakotay didn't give a damn whether Kathryn was meant to be on the bridge or not._

TrekFlower🌺Today at 15:56  
Yep now, let him finish!

torri012 😎Today at 16:08  
_"Kath-"_  
_Chakotay couldn't last much longer. Her ministrations were unbearable and she would push him over the edge any minute now._  
_"I'm- ... going to... "_  
_He was panting. God, why did she do this to him? If she didn't remove her mouth soon he would come undone inside of her. Kathryn wasn't one to swallow so he usually ejaculated all over her breasts. Today she was wearing her uniform however and Chakotay tried to withold as long as he could. He couldn't come into her mouth and he couldn't come onto her body because he'd soil her attire. She needed to retreat and let his hand take over before it was too late._  
_"You- ... I'm... I'm..."_  
_Kathryn smiled but continued to pleasure him. She knew he was struggling, holding back for her sake but right now she was the Captain in charge and as such she wouldn't sheer back from the responsiblity she bore with that. It was her job to keep her crew safe, healthy and happy and right now that included Chakotays wellbeing. She would see him come undone, no matter the cost..._

now you @TrekFlower🌺 

TrekFlower🌺Today at 16:22  
_Chakotay's whimpered protest was endearing, but she was going to finish him, right now and with her mouth. She took him in deeper, his tip hitting the back of her thought and fingers reach under to massage his balls while that other rub what she couldn't take in her mouth._  
_He was close. His legs trembled and moans grew. "Kath-...please...I'm...I'm..."_  
_Kathryn hollowed her cheeks and sucked, caressing his balls until Chakotay finally lost control. She hear Chakotay cry out then tasted the hot-salty seed as it ran down her throat. It was a good thing she couldn't get pregnant this way, Chakotay emptied more cum down her throat then he ever had anywhere else on her body._

TrekFlower🌺Today at 16:31  
_Kathryn licked him clean then rose to her feet, staring down at her destroyed first officer. "Shift starts in 10 minutes Commander," she whipped at the edges of her mouth. "Be on time, or there will be some punishments instore for you." Kathryn cocked him a brow and swiftly left his bedroom._  
_"Fuck!" he breathed. There was no way he'd make it to shift on time. Whatever Kathryn's punishment entailed it couldn't be as bad holding out for her just now. He would be running late this morning and prayed her could at least return her the favor later tonight._


	14. [G] Ballerina Janeway (2)




	15. [G] History AU: Regency Dance

Original image from the movie "Austenland"  
Made for my fanfiction [Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440637)

****


	16. [M] Borg Queen slave Janeway

Requested via DeviantArt by [waffle-with-big-arms](https://www.deviantart.com/waffle-with-big-arms)


	17. [G] Star Wars: Chako Ren

Star Wars (7-9) + Star Trek (Voyager) = Chako Ren

(Version 2)

It's not one of the "best" things I've ever made but I'm super proud of it because I got a LIKE from Robert Beltran - and the man is known to be veeeery thrifty with giving likes (6 years on Twitter and mine was LIKE no. 71). My heart almost stopped when my phone gave me 'the Beltran notification'. Honest to god, my thought process went like this:  
_shit. oh shit. you've finally managed to piss him off with your tweets. he's going to give you a bollocking now. shit. what was the last image i tagged him in? or was it one of the gazillion inappropriate, racy comments i tweeted? lord, what did i do??_

Boy was I glad when I saw it was a LIKE.

(っ＾▿＾)💨


	18. [G] 3x Marie Curie

"Marie Curie" (1943)  
Requested by [AdmiralKatCornwellfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan)


	19. [G] History AU: J/C in the Rain

Original image from the movie "Far from the Madding Crowd" (2015)  
Made for my fanfiction [Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440637)


	20. [G] History AU: 5x random pics

Made for my fanfiction [Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440637)

  
(Original: Lark Rise to Candleford)

  
(Original: When Calls the Heart)

  
(Original: Downton Abbey)

  
(Original: Austenland)


	21. [M] OMG Trash Magazine: Nipslip




	22. [M] 2x on the red carpet

Images made for the previous chapters 'fake trash magazine'


	23. [M] OMG Trash Magazine: Janeway's Men

I think this way it's better to read:


	24. [M] Janeway in bed with Chakotay & Mark

Image made for last chapters 'fake trash magazine'


	25. [G] autumn sunset cuddles

Requested by [Laney1728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728/pseuds/Laney1728)


	26. [G] couple promo shot

Original: X-Files promo shot  
Requested by [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick)


	27. [G] Janeway and 7of9

(an unused prompt image)


	28. [G] 3x The Nanny

Made for CoffeemateJC's "The Nanny" TikTok series  
Watch the videos [HERE](https://www.tiktok.com/@voyager47)

* * *


	29. [M] J/C in the bathtub

Requested by [CoffeemateJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC)


	30. [G] Episode Fix: Extreme Risk (1)

fixed image from the episode "Extreme Risk"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/B'Elanna)


	31. [G] Episode Fix: In the Flesh (1)

fixed image from the episode "In the Flesh"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Valerie Archer)


	32. [G] History AU: Medival (1)

Requested by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42)  
for the fanfiction [True Meaning of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184920)


	33. [G] Episode Fix: Extreme Risk (2)

fixed image from the episode "Extreme Risk"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/B'Elanna)


	34. [G] Episode Fix: In the Flesch (2)

fixed image from the episode "In the Flesh"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Boothby)


	35. [G] History AU: Medieval (2)

Requested by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42)  
for the fanfiction [True Meaning of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184920)

(I couldn't decide if I like "Disney Prince" or "Hobbit" Chakotay better so here both versions)


	36. [G] Episode Fix: Extreme Risk (3)

fixed image from the episode "Extreme Risk"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/B'Elanna)


	37. [G] Episode Fix: In the Flesh (3)

fixed image from the episode "In the Flesh"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Valerie Archer)


	38. [G] naked couple

Requested by [Laney1728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728/pseuds/Laney1728)


	39. [G] Episode Fix: Extreme Risk (4)

fixed image from the episode "Extreme Risk"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/B'Elanna)


	40. [G] Episode Fix: In the Flesh (4)

fixed image from the episode "Extreme Risk"  
(I made this pic up out of two different screencaps)


	41. [M] Stripper Chakotay

The world just needs cringeworthy images too...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	42. [G] "The Killing Game" romance novel

If "The Killing Game" was a trashy romance novel...   
I would read it.


	43. [G] Episode Fix: Counterpoint (1)

Requested by [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/pseuds/Jemabean)  
...well, sort of.. she sent me a Counterpoint pic (Janeway looking at Kashyk) but I ended up with this...


	44. [G] sexy Chakotay in a suit




	45. [G] b/w rain almost-kiss

Requested by [Laney1728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728/pseuds/Laney1728)


	46. [G] 2x bye bye Jaffen

fixed images from the episode "Workforce"  
... because that's how the episode was originally scripted and we deserved it ...


	47. [M] Playboy Chakotay




	48. [G] History AU: vintage photo




	49. [G] Romeo and Juliet

_“Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,_   
_That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”_

_― William Shakespeare_

Requested via Twitter


	50. [G] cheek kiss




	51. [G] don't leave me

I don't like how this one turned out :(


	52. [G] sunset almost-kiss

Requested by [Laney1728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728/pseuds/Laney1728)

I tried an "arty" style too, but I don't know what looks better... here are both versions.


	53. [G] KJ demanding a kiss

"Just kiss me, Chakotay!"


	54. [G] Episode Fix: Workforce (1)

I've already posted this separately ([HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877)), but lets put it in here too :)

* * *

Full sized images (for your own gifs) are up for download on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) account. 


	55. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (1)

fixed image from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)


	56. [G] Episode Fix: Favorite Son (3x)

fixed images from the episode "Favorite Son"  
(original pairing is Harry Kim/Alien Lady)


	57. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (2)

fixed image from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)


	58. [G] Episode Fix: Displaced (1) (2x)

fixed images from the episode "Displaced"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)


	59. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (3)

fixed image from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)


	60. [G] Episode Fix: Displaced (2)

fixed image from the episode "Displaced"  
(original pairing is B'Elanna/Tom)


	61. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (4)

fixed image from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)


	62. [G] Star Wars: Chakotay Solo (2x)




	63. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (5)

fixed image from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)


	64. [G] Indiana Jones (2x)




	65. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (6)

fixed image from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)


	66. [G] Episode Fix: Counterpoint (Kiss)

fixed image from the episode "Counterpoint"  
(original pairing is Janeway/Kashyk)


	67. [G] Episode Fix: Bride of Chaotica (7)

fixed images from the episode "Bride of Chaotica"  
(original pairing is Arachnia/Chaotica)

...and this one I honestly don't like, hence why it's not getting its own chapter.   
It just looks wrong and I don't know how to fix it *sobs*


	68. [M] shirtless Chakotay with coffee (2x)

Requested by [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/pseuds/Jemabean)


	69. [G] Admiral Janeway

Requested by [Dawn47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/pseuds/Dawn47)


	70. [NC17] Chakotay taking charge




	71. [G] J/C butt touch

that one was a tricky jigsaw puzzle out of several images (because the whole top half didn't exist), but I loooove how it turned out

original butt-touch scene is from the episode "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy"  
(original pairing: Janeway/Doctor)


	72. [G] Domestic Life (1)




	73. [G] Domestic Life (2)




	74. [G] Domestic Life (3)




	75. [G] Episode Fix: Resolutions

fixed image from the episode "Resolutions"  
(in the original shot they're much further apart and not touching)


	76. [G] Domestic Life (4) (3x)

I combined the episodes "Childs Play" and "Waking Moments" for this.


	77. [G] Episode Fix: Unforgettable (Kiss)




	78. [G] Domestic Life (5)




	79. [G] Domestic Life (6)




	80. [G] Domestic Life (7)

Chakotay:   
I thought you went to bed!?

Kathryn:   
I figured it out, Chakotay! The problem we have with the gravity plating...


	81. [G] Episode Fix: Unity 2x (1)

fixed image from the episode "Unity"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Riley Frazier)


	82. [G] Episode Fix: Counterpoint

fixed image from the episode "Counterpoint"  
(original pairing is Janeway/Alien with blow-up nose)


	83. [G] Episode Fix: Unity (2)

fixed image from the episode "Unity"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Riley Frazier)


	84. [G] Star Wars: Chako Ren (2x)




	85. [G] Episode Fix: Unity (3)

fixed image from the episode "Unity"  
(original pairing is Chakotay/Riley Frazier)


	86. [G] Star Wars VIII: Voyager Poster

****


	87. [G] 007 James Bond: Goldfinger




	88. [G] 007 James Bond: Octopussy




	89. [G] Chakotay with Baby




	90. [G] Episode Fix: Fairhaven (1)

fixed image from the episode "Fairhaven"  
(original pairing is Michael/Janeway)


	91. [G] couple shot




	92. [G] Episode Fix: Fairhaven (2)

fixed image from the episode "Fairhaven"  
(original pairing is Michael/Janeway)


	93. [G] a romantic evening




	94. [G] Episode Fix: Fairhaven (3)

fixed image from the episode "Fairhaven"  
(original pairing is The Doctor/Janeway)


	95. [G] hitched

Stories inspired by this image:  
[Hitched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757394) by [Miss_Trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Trekkie/pseuds/Miss_Trekkie)


	96. [G] Episode Crossover: Unforgettable / Bride of Chaotica

I mixed two episodes (Unforgettable + Bride of Chaotica).  
Hope you don't mind, but Chakotay deserves to see Queen Arachnia too.


	97. [G] Star Wars: JaneRey




	98. [G] sailing on Lake George

FanFictions inspired by this work:  
[Honeymoon at Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724670) by TrekFlower and Torri012


	99. [G] another couple shot




	100. [G] El Diablo

We've reached CHAPTER 100... again.  
Let's end this collection with a BANG and have _~~El Diablo~~_ El Chakotay shoot Kashyk for touching his Kathryn, LOL.

Don't worry, this isn't THE END of my craziness... I'll just continue this madness in a new collection 'file' in order to stop this one from exploding :D 

>> You can jump to the new collection [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081499) << _  
_

...or indulge in some faked animated .gifs[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877).

...or I could also serve you with the following treats:  
\- [Art Collection Number 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397)  
\- [Voyager's Hot Firefighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792)  
\- [Voyager Memes / Funny Pics / etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729/chapters/Voyager%20Memes%20/%20Funny%20Pics%20/%20etc)


End file.
